Adrienne Barbeau
Adrienne Barbeau played Jodie Crowley in the season six Grey's Anatomy episode I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me. Career Filmography *''Love Bites'' (????) *''The Pitch-Fork'' (????) *''Bring Me the Head of Lance Henriksen'' (????) *''The Eagle and the Albatross'' (????) *''Unearth'' (????) *''For the Love of Jessee'' (????) *''Little Willy (short)'' (2019) *''Gates of Darkness'' (2019) *''Hoax'' (2019) *''Exorcism at 60,000 Feet'' (2019) *''Chain of Death'' (2019) *''Apple Seed'' (2019) *''Swell'' (2019) *''Jimmy's Jungle'' (2018) *''Warm Human Magic (short)'' (2018) *''Malevolence 3: Killer'' (2018) *''Big Legend'' (2018) *''Hell's Kitty'' (2018) *''Death House'' (2017) *''Real Mature (short)'' (2016) *''Beyond the Edge'' (2016) *''Jimmy's Jungle'' (2015) *''Tales of Halloween'' (2015) *''Divine Access'' (2015) *''The Memory Book'' (2014) *''Argo'' (2012) *''Complacent'' (2012) *''The Dog Who Saved Christmas Vacation'' (2010) *''The Dog Who Saved Christmas'' (2009) *''Alice Jacobs Is Dead'' (Short) (2009) *''War Wolves'' (2009) *''Reach for Me'' (2008) *''Fly Me to the Moon 3D'' (2007) *''Unholy'' (2007) *''Christmas Do-Over'' (2006) *''Deceit'' (2006) *''Ring of Darkness'' (2004) *''Ghost Rock'' (2003) *''The Santa Trap'' (2002) *''No Place Like Home'' (2002) *''Spring Break Lawyer'' (2001) *''Across the Line'' (2000) *''The Convent'' (2000) *''A Wake in Providence'' (1999) *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' (1998) *''A Champion's Fight'' (1998) *''Burial of the Rats'' (1995) *''Judge Dredd'' (1995) *''Silk Degrees'' (1994) *''Demolition Man'' (1993) *''Father Hood'' (1993) *''Queen Esther'' (short) (1992) *''The Burden of Proof'' (1992) *''Doublecrossed'' (1991) *''Blood River'' (1991) *''Two Evil Eyes'' (1990) *''The Easter Story'' (short) (1990) *''Cannibal Women in the Avocado Jungle of Death'' (1989) *''Ultraman: The Adventure Begins'' (1987) *''Open House'' (1987) *''Back to School'' (1986) *''Bridge Across Time'' (1985) *''Seduced'' (1985) *''The Next One'' (1984) *''The Thing'' (1982) *''Creepshow'' (1982) *''Swamp Thing'' (1982) *''Charlie and the Great Balloon Chase'' (1981) *''The Cannonball Run'' (1981) *''Escape from New York'' (1981) *''Tourist'' (1980) *''Valentine Magic on Love Island'' (1980) *''Top of the Hill'' (1980) *''The Fog'' (1980) *''The Darker Side of Terror'' (1979) *''Someone's Watching Me!'' (1978) *''Crash'' (1978) *''The Fighting Nightingales'' (1978) *''Have I Got a Christmas for You'' (1977) *''Red Alert'' (1977) *''Having Babies'' (1976) *''The Great Houdini'' (1976) Television *''AJ and the Queen'' (2020) *''Creepshow'' (2019) *''Swamp Thing'' (2019) *''Dimension 404'' (2017) *''Revenge'' (2012-2015) *''American Dad!'' (2015) *''Criminal Minds'' (2014) *''Hell's Kitty'' (2013) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2013) *''General Hospital'' (2010-2011) *''CSI: NY'' (2011) *''Preposition 8 Trial Re-Enactment'' (TV Series documentary) (2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2009) *''Dexter'' (2009) *''Cold Case'' (2008) *''K-Ville'' (2007) *''Carnivàle'' (2003-2005) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1998-2004) *''Totally Spies!'' (2002-2004) *''Gotham Girls'' (2000-2002) *''The Chronicle'' (2002) *''Nash Bridges'' (2001) *''Batman Beyond'' (2000) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1999) *''Love Boat: The Next Wave'' (1999) *''The Angry Beavers'' (1998) *''The New Batman Adventures'' (1997-1998) *''Sliders'' (1998) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' (1998) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1998) *''Weird Science'' (1997) *''The Warner Bros.'' (1996) *''Flipper'' (1996) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992-1995) *''Babylon 5'' (1994) *''The George Carlin Show'' (1994) *''Rebel Highway'' (1994) *''One Way Waikiki'' (1994) *''Daddy Dearest'' (1993) *''ABC Weekend Specials'' (1993) *''FBI: The Untold Stories'' (1993) *''Dream On'' (1992) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1990) *''Monsters'' (1989) *''Head of the Class'' (1989) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1985-1987) *''Hotel'' (1984-1986) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1985) *''Fantasy Island'' (1978-1983) *''$weepstake$'' (1979) *''Maude'' (1972-1978) *''The Love Boat'' (1978) *''Quincy M.E.'' (1977) *''Eight Is Enough'' (1977) External Links * * Category:Actors